gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Burger Shot
thumb|left|150px|Burger-Shot-Logo, SA thumb|right|125px|Ein Alternativ-Logo Der Burger Shot (von engl. burger shot = Nahaufnahme der weiblichen Geschlechtsorgane auf Fotos oder in Videos) ist eine Kette von Schnellrestaurants, die es seit Grand Theft Auto: Vice City in jedem Spiel gibt. Obwohl bereits in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City die Möglichkeit bestand, den Protagonisten in Pizzaläden Nahrung aufnehmen zu lassen, spielte das Essen in San Andreas erstmals eine bedeutende Rolle, d.h. es ist nicht nur eine Option, sondern ein Muss (siehe auch Nahrungsaufnahme). Daher mangelt es im Staat San Andreas nicht an entsprechenden Imbissstandorten. Dazu gehört u.a. die Burger-Shot-Fastfood-Kette, mit der offensichtlich Burger King parodiert wird. Burger Shots Slogans lauten: "Kill your Hunger!"'' (dt. "Vernichte deinen Hunger!") und "Die with a smile on your face!" ''(dt. Stirb mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht!") . Die Verkäuferinnen haben einen freundlichen Ton, sind übergewichtig und tragen einen grotesken Burgerhut. Auch Jeffrey Cross aka OG Loc arbeitet während der Storyline kurzfristig in der Marina-Filiale (ab OG Loc), allerdings nicht als Verkäufer, sondern als Reinigungsfachkraft. Auf dem Dach jedes Restaurants (mit Außnahme der Filiale Downtown, SF) dreht ein riesiger Burger innerhalb eines Fadenkreuzes seine Runden und außerdem ist in jedem Laden ein Feuerlöscher zu finden. Übrigens essen die Kunden die Burger nicht, sondern matschen sie in ihr Gesicht. San Andreas Menüs Siehe Hauptartikel: Burger Shot Menüs. Bild:Gallery194.jpg|Der Burger Shot von innen Bild:Gallery195.jpg|Der Verkaufstresen Bild:Burger_Shot_Salat.jpg|Eine Verkäuferin Datei:Küche Burger Shot, SA.jpg|Küche eines Burger Shot in San Andreas Restaurant-Standorte thumb|Ein Alternativlogo Insgesamt betreibt Burger Shot neun Restaurants in San Andreas. * Los Santos, Marina * Los Santos, Temple * San Fierro, Downtown * San Fierro, Garcia * San Fierro, Juniper Hollow * Las Venturas, Old Venturas Strip (zwei Stück) * Las Venturas, Redsands East * Las Venturas, Spinybed * Las Venturas, Whitewood Estates Bilder der Restaurant-Standorte Bild:Gallery193.jpg|Burger Shot, Marina Bild:Burger Shot, Temple.jpg|Burger Shot, Temple Bild:Burger Shot, Garcia, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Garcia Bild:Burger Shot, Juniper Hollow, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Downtown SF Bild:Burger Shot, Downtown, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Juniper Hollow Bild:Burger Shot, Old Venturas Strip, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Old Venturas Strip Bild:Burger Shot, Old Venturas Strip 2, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Old Venturas Strip Bild:Burger Shot, Redsands East, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Redsands East Bild:Burger Shot, Spinybed, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Spinybed Bild:Burger Shot, Whitewood Estates, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Whitewood Estates Besonderheiten Immobilie * Die Filiale in Redsands East gehört zu den in San Andreas zu erwerbenden Firmen (→ Kurier-Mission in Las Venturas). * Vor der Filiale in Marina stand ursprünglich links des Weges zum Restaurant ein Busch und der Weg selbst fehlte. * Ursprünglich lagen keine Burger-Verpackungen in den Regalen hinter den Verkäuferinnen. Fahrzeug thumb|Burger-Shot-Menükarte Auf dem Parkplatz der Filiale in Juniper Hollow steht ein geparkter Bullet, der das Autokennzeichen CHUNKY trägt. Werbung Burger Shot wirbt auf den Plakaten an allen Wartehäuschen der Bushaltestellen. Freedom Fries Alle Burger-Shot-Filialen verkaufen sogenannte „Freedom Fries“ (dt. Freiheitspommes) anstelle von „French Fries“, wie man Pommes frites im US-amerikanischen Sprachraum bezeichnet. Die Bezeichnung „Freedom Fries“ entwickelte sich im Laufe des Jahres 2003, als Frankreich den von den USA angestrebten Irak-Krieg ablehnte und stark boykottierte. Der Begriff war jedoch 1992, in San Andreas, noch unbekannt. Für weitere Infos siehe den englischen Wikipedia-Artikel Freedom fries. Vice City thumb|Burger Shot, Vice City '86 Auch im North Point Einkaufszentrum von Vice City (1986) gab es bereits eine Burger-Shot-Filiale. Wenn man durch irgendetwas Leben verloren hat, kann man hier für wenig Geld etwas essen. Dadurch werden die Leben wieder aufgefüllt. Die Einrichtung der Burger-Shot-Filiale ist sehr schlicht gehalten, so kann man ein paar blaue Stühle und Tische sehen und auch die Wände besitzen einen dezenten grauen Anstrich. Den Verkäufer ist im Alter zwischen 25 bis 35 Jahre alt gestaltet worden. Die Filiale selbst kann rund um die Uhr besucht und bestaunt werden. Liberty City Stories Sowohl 1998 als auch 2001 gab es keine Burger Shot-Filialen. Auch im Radio hört man nichts über das Fast Food-Unternehmen. Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories In Grand Theft Vice City Stories gibt es keine Fillalen und Burger Shot wurde aber in einer Zwischensequenz erwähnt. Grand Theft Auto IV thumb|Das neue Logo. Die Schriftart heißt „Delima MT“ Burger Shot ist auch im neuen Liberty City wieder präsent. Mit insgesamt sieben Filialen sticht es seinen Konkurrenten Cluckin' Bell (der nur zwei Läden aufweisen kann, plus zwei Läden, die geschlossen sind, einer davon vom Gesundheitsamt) deutlich aus. Anstelle des Fadenkreuzes, in dem sich der Burger dreht, zeigt das neue Logo einen Doppel-Cheeseburger, aus dem der Tomatenketchup - ähnlich wie bei einer Schusswunde das Blut - herausläuft. In jedem Bowlingcenter gibt es einen Mini-Burger-Shot. Die Verkäufer sind mittlerweile deutlich näher an der Realität, sie sind Einwanderer "Wellkamm to Bööger Tschot!" oder ungebildet und/oder vorbestraft: "W'come to Burger Shot, Moth'rfucker!" Dafür isst man dort immer für nur einen Dollar, was wesentlich weniger ist, als man an den Imbissständen der Stadt so zahlen muss. Damit das Burger-Shot-Logo auf dem Radar auftaucht, muss man dort wenigstens einmal gegessen haben. Wenn man von der Polizei verfolgt wird, heben die Bedienungen die Hände, sobald man den Laden betritt, ergo servieren sie einem auch nichts zu essen. Dummerweise reicht ein Fahndungsstern schon aus, um sie vor Schreck erstarren zu lassen. Galerie Datei:StarJunctionBurgerShot.jpg|Ein Burger Shot]] Bild:MeatQuarterBurgershot.jpg|Die Filiale in Meat Quarter Datei:StarJunctionBurgerShot.jpg|Die Star-Junction-Filiale Datei:Burgershotwestdyke.png|Die Filiale in Westdyke Bild:DukesBurgerShot.jpg|Die Filiale in Dukes Standorte thumb|Ein Burger Shot von innen * Denver-Exeter Avenue, Star Junction, Algonquin * Carson Street, Beechwood City, Dukes * Switch Street, South Bohan, Bohan * Drill Street, Industrial, Bohan * Topaz Street, Varsity Heights, Algonquin * Golden Pier, Westminster, Algonquin * Sacramento Avenue, Westdyke, Alderney * In den beiden Memory Lanes- Fillialen, Firefly Island und Meat Quarter Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars In Chinatown Wars gibt es ebenfalls wieder Burger Shots, die in ihren Standorten den aus GTA IV gleichen. Die Filialen kann man allerdings nicht betreten, dafür kann man Burger oder Pommes von Burger Shot mit Rubbellosen gewinnen. Bei der Burger Shot-Filiale in Beechwood City nimmt man einige Aufträge von Lester entgegen. en:Burger Shot es:Burger Shot fr:Burger Shot it:Burger Shot nl:Burger Shot no:Burger Shot pl:Burger Shot (VC) pt:Burger Shot sv:Burger Shot Kategorie:BAWSAQ-100-Unternehmen Kategorie:Betretbar Kategorie:Nahrung Kategorie:Fastfood-Ketten Kategorie:Fastfood-Restaurants